The Streakier
by Serenity984
Summary: Taken from a song. This is a story about Davis and a paid dare. Its a one shot kind of deal.


Note: My father is a huge fan of "the oldies". He is not even considered "old'' yet. The root of his problem is that some of the songs brings back memories of his own father who he lost when he was nine. My mother, she loves the classical, my brother loves anything loud and raw…which brings me to appreciate different styles of music.

Nevertheless, my point is, this story came from a song my father was listening too from a station that only plays oldies. Some of the words, no most of the words are straight out taken from the song itself. It is a comical song from Ray Stevens and in this story, it is staring Davis. I hope you like it and find it amusing. I am suffering from writer's block and who ever suffered from this strange happening knows that sometimes it takes a small story to click everything back. So please enjoy and ignore my grammar mishaps.

I

The Streakier

"I'm bored, Matt." Akira looked over at his fellow band mate.

"I am too." Matt sighed.

"So, what do you want to do?"

"Don't know. What do you want to do?"

"Don't know." Akira sighed. "Say, isn't that Davis over there?"

The green-eyed blond pointed across the street to a bushy brown hair boy digging through some papers at a magazine stand.

"Yeah." Matt nodded his head.

"I now know what I want to do." Akira grinned.

Matt turned his blue eyes to his friend. "Akira…"

"Come on." Akira headed across the street. "Davis will do anything…"

"Twenty bucks?" Davis frowned at the money Akira held in front of him.

"Fine." Matt whipped out his own wallet, "I'll give in twenty as well."

"I'm not doing that for forty dollars." Davis shook his head. "People will talk."

"Since when did you care what they say?" Akira huffed and glanced over at Matt who pulled out more money from his wallet.

"Eight dollars, Davis." Matt whistled. "Eighty easy dollars and…well you'll get the girls attention."

"There is only one girl I want." Davis frowned. "Fine I'll do it…"

Later that day….

I

"Hello everybody, this is your Action News reporter, Nancy Takaishi with all the news that is news across the nation" Nancy lifted a hand to push back the blonde hair that flew loosely from her tight hair clip. "Today we are on the scene at the Market where there seems to have been some disturbance here just moments ago." The camera operator zoomed to the crowd of local residents in front of the market. The crowed kept growing as the news crew film rolled.

Matt leaned forward to get closer to the television set

"He did it." Matt shook his head. "I can't believe he did it."

Nancy walked up to a young man with wild brown hair. "Pardon me sir; I understand that you are a witness to what just happened."

"Yeah I did.…" Tai nodded his head. "I was standing over there by the tomatoes  
when I spotted him. He came running thru the beans, thru the fruits and vegetables  
naked as a jaybird! And I hollered over at my friend, Sora...I said 'don't look Sora'  
It was too late, she'd already been incensed!"

"Did you get a good look at his face? Would you be able to identify him?" Nancy asked.

Tai blinked at her for a moment. "Err…he was wearing panty hose."

"Panty hose?"

"You know, over his face." Tai pushed his nose upward, "Made his face all squishy like. But I'll tell you one thing. He may be the fastest thing I ever saw on two feet and he was just as proud as he could be, showing off his anatomy!"

Nancy turned back to the carmea. "We just reported a sighting of the man in panty hose disguise at a local gas station. Over to you Keller."

I

The name 'John Keller' appeared at the bottom of the screen as a brown face man appeared on the television set.

"We are here at the Ten' Eleven Gas Station just a few miles from the Market. Err…excuse me sir, did you see what had happen?"

"Joe too!" Matt grinned and picked up his cell phone. "Akira, are you watching this?"

"I did…" Joe nodded his dark head. "I was just in here getting my tires checked and he just appeared out of the traffic. Horns were blaring and people shouted. He then came around the grease racks over there, wasn't wearing anything but a panty hose over his face and a smile. I looked over at Mimi." Joe pulled a blushing girl near him. "She was inside getting an iced coffee when I said, 'Don't look Mimi!' but it was too late."

"Too late?" The news reporter, Keller looked over at the girl.

"I was mooned." Mimi cried. "He flashed me right there in front of the…um…those… shocky things."

"Shock absorbers, dear." Joe whispered.

"I was mooned by the shock absorbers." Mimi blushed.

"She is still flustered. He mooned her while he stood beside the shock absorbers."

"I was totally shocked." Mimi fanned herself. "I almost spilled my coffee."

"There you have it. A streakier is running at large in our very own town."

I

Much Later in the day……

"Good evening. This is your Action News reporter, Barbara Mortan at the local public school covering the disturbance at the basketball playoffs." Barbara turned to a blond wearing basketball uniform. "Pardon me sir, did you see what happened?"

"Boy did I ever. It was half time and I was focused on my coach lecture when here he comes, just dribbling right down the middle of the court. Didn't have on nothing' but his sneakers and panty hose over his face. He made a hook shot and escaped thru the concession stands." Tk rubbed his blond hair.

"Right thru the court?" Barbara put on her best shocked looked.

"Yep, everyone saw. I stood up and hollered up at my girl, Kari. I said 'Don't look, Kari!' but it was too late."

"Too late?"

"Yeah, she done had a free shot. You might say she was grandstanded. Right there in front of the home team."

Behind the reporter, Barbara Mortan , the audience stood up cheering at a boy wearing panty hose came ripping around the corner once again.

"Here he comes…wait, who's that with him? Kari? Kari is that you?" Tk yelled.  
"What do you think you're doing? You get your clothes on! Kari!"

Matt turned the television set off, watching as the last light left the screen and a smirk on his face. "Never a dull day with Davis around."


End file.
